Coffee Shop Memories
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: "Mommy, how did you and daddy meet each other," Little 3 year old Nash asked. "Well sweetie me and daddy met along time ago back when we were in high school, and it all started in a little coffee shop…" NaLu fanfic, maybe some hints of Gruvia/GaLe Please Read and Review Rated T for safety and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is going to be my first multi chapter fic and is probably going to be around 7 chapters maybe 8 if I do an extra later Thanks and enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...yet XD

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet each other," Little 3 year old Nash asked.

"Well sweetie me and daddy met along time ago back when we were in high school, and it all started in a little coffee shop…"

"Damn I should have worn something a lot warmer," Natsu said as he rubbed his arm as he walked inside his favorite coffee shop. Natsu looked around the small coffee shop, he saw a few people sitting around chatting not anybody he knew though. He walked up to the counter and saw the usual white haired beauty standing behind it.

"Hey Mira."

"Hi Natsu, so how's the girl search going," Mira delivered with a soft smile.

Natsu sighed heavily, "why is that the first thing you ever ask," Mira shrugged, "and no luck by the way." Mira had been trying to set Natsu up with a girl for months now but Natsu never liked any of the girls he tried to set her up with, it seemed like after he got dumped by his last girlfriend, who happened to be Mira's little sister Lisanna, he just didn't like anybody.

"Could I just get one peppermint hot chocolate please Mira."

"Sure thing Natsu," she said disappearing behind the counter for a few minutes before coming back out with one cup full of the sweet sticky aromatic dark brown liquid. Natsu took a deep inhale through his nose, his nostrils flooding with the amazing smell."

"Natsu reached for his wallet before feeling a hand stop him. He looked up and saw Mira shake her head, "this one's on the house Natsu.

"Thanks Mira," Natsu took his cocoa and walked around a corner until he found his favorite chair. A soft cushioned chair with one more across from it, but nobody ever seemed to come into the corner of the shop, he didn't know why though. You could see the whole shop from he sat, and it always seemed to be the warmest part of the little coffee shop. He wasn't complaining though, it was his little spot. Suddenly a surge of people came through the doors, _probably just trying to get away from the cold_, he thought to himself. But soon the entire coffee shop was full; he was still sipping on his still hot drink. He was just scanning the crowd when the door opened again. He turned slightly in his chair to see if it was someone he knew and when she walked in the coffee shop his breath hitched. The first thing he noticed was the blond hair of an angel, and innocent brown orbs that one was to gaze into. He sat frozen in shock as she walked up to the counter and ordered her drink. He saw her receive her drink and look around the coffee shop for a place to sit. Then he saw her pull up the collar of her jacket and begin walking out to the door. _Go Natsu don't just let her leave!_ Natsu jumped up from his seat and raced out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey!" He shouted out to the mysterious beauty. He saw her turn around. He jogged a little to catch up to where she was standing. "Hey there's a free seat at my table if you want to get out of the cold." She simply nodded her head and followed him back inside and into his corner. She sat down and took off her coat, and revealed her soft pink lips. She looked up at him and quickly blushed and turned away. He heard her mumble something, but he couldn't quite hear her. "Huh?"

"M-my name's Lucy." _Woah she sounds like an angel._

"Hey Lucy I'm Natsu," he said cheerfully delivering his traditional Natsu smile that showed off his large canines and straight teeth. He saw her face bright up, Natsu smile could make anyone happy.

"Thanks for giving me a place to sit, it was really cold outside," She said as she was still shaking, as if trying to shake the cold straight out of her body.

"Are you still kind of cold, here take this," Natsu said as he began to unwind his scarf from his neck. He didn't know what he was doing, he never takes off his scarf, and he would never give it to anyone, but something about this girl made him want to trust her and make her happy. He got up and wound the scarf around Lucy's neck. He sat back down, "better?"

She pulled up her scarf to hide her growing blush, "yeah, thank you."

They sat there for a while in an awkward kind of silence while they were both sipping on their drinks. Lucy decided to break the silence, "what are you drinking?"

"Oh this," Natsu said pointing to the cup in his hand, "is the best peppermint hot cocoa in the world." He said quite animatedly. She giggled at his silly expression, "What's yours."

"Oh I just got normal hot chocolate; I didn't know they had peppermint I'll have to get it next time." Natsu nodded in agreement, "So Lucy what school do you go to?"

"Fairy Tail high, I'm a senior." She stated with a smile.

"No way me too!"

"Wait a second, I think we have a class together, are you in Math period 2?"

"Yeah with Mr. Makarov, I usually sit in the back with my friends."

"That makes sense I usually sit up front with mine, so how old are you Natsu?"

"I'm 18 I'm on the older side of the grade because I started school late." He said with slight hint of embarrassment in his voice. She looked at him with a questioning expression, "I feel like there's more to it than that." She said while stifling a giggle. "Noth…. Okay fine you got me I got held back a grade because I didn't know how to read when I was younger. I turn 19 in a couple of months." He said while looking down at his feet.

"It's okay Natsu, everybody has something they can't do , take me for example, I can't ride a bike, I just never learned." She said trying to cheer him up, but what he did next she didn't expect. He laughed! Right in her face, she couldn't believe it, she decided she had had enough and got up to leave, she felt a hand grab hers and she turned and blushed. Natsu was stretched across the small table grabbing her hand, "Sorry," he said in a soft voice that made her spine tingle and her chest contract, "please don't leave yet." She smiled and sat back down, "okay Natsu I'll give you one more chance."

He smiled back, "so how old are you?"

"I'm 17 right now but I turn 18 in a week."

'Well I'll make sure to be there to tell you happy birthday." Natsu said with a big smile. Lucy blushed, and then her phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out and looked at it and saw a message from her best friend Levy, she had forgot all about their study session. She got up, "sorry Natsu but I've got to go, I have to study with one of my friends."

"That's alright Luce," _when did he start calling me Luce? Hm I kind of like the way he says it though, _She blushed, "I had finished my cocoa a while ago anyhow."

They both got up and walked back outside, it wasn't cold anymore and the sun was shining, "here you go Natsu," Lucy said taking off the scarf he had given her and wrapped it back around him and pulled toward her and kissed him on the cheek. He was frozen in his spot, _oh no that was too soon, that was so stupid of you Lucy what the hell, _Natsu's face soon turned up into the biggest smile she had ever seen. She smiled back and began to walk away before turning around and yelling back to where he was still standing, "same place and time tomorrow, don't make a pretty girl wait!" She continued to walk down the street. Natsu stood there and watched her until she disappeared down the sidewalk. He turned the other way and began to walk down the street towards his house. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up towards the clouds.

_I can't wait._

_Hope you guys enjoyed if so please favorite and follow to stay updated with later chapter, I'll try to write one everyday but I may get bogged down with school so I'm not sure if I can but I'll try my best._

_Also check out my other stories and review thanks see you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who Favorited and read my last chapter and here is the next one just on time :) Please read and review and enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...although I can dream :)

Natsu came bounding into the little coffee shop early. Mira, who had been on her phone inside the empty coffee shop, looked up and started to put her phone away before noticing a certain pink set of hair. She stared at him for a little bit as he walked up to her, "hey Mira!"

"Natsu shouldn't you be in school right now!?" Mira scolded.

"I ditched last period, I was way too excited to meet Lucy here again." Natsu said happily yet also as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world to Mira.

"Aww you two are so cute, anyway what do you want Natsu?"

"Could I have a coffee with 2 pink-frosted sprinkled donuts (my favorite donuts ^_^)

"Sure thing Natsu," Mira said as she bounded off behind the counter starting the coffee machine, and going over to the glass container and grabbing two of the pink sprinkled donuts putting them in a brown paper bag and pouring Natsu his coffee. With a quick thanks to Mira, Natsu headed back into his corner of the coffee shop, trying not to eat or drink until Lucy got there, because he knew if he started he would eat Lucy's donut too. _Damn maybe I shouldn't have come so early. _ He looked up when he heard the bell above the door chime to see a beautiful blond come in through the door. She looked around before finsing a certain pink haired….excuse me salmon haired male and marching toward him.

"Natsu what do you think you're doing skipping classes in school!" She said frantically.

Natsu just looked up and smirked, "probably the same thing as you," her face went blank and she wanted to retort but she couldn't find the words. Sighing in defeat she walked up to the counter and ordered herself a peppermint hot cocoa. She came bounding back to Natsu and sat down.

"Here," Natsu said lifting the pink donut up to her, "I got this for you."

an awkward silence like yesterday, more of a content silence both just enjoying each other's company. Lucy found her eyes wandering toward the boys hair, he must of noticed her slightly confused expression, "It's natural you know."

"What, how does someone have pink hair naturally."

"Who knows probably some kind of genetic thing but it's not pink, it's salmon." He said flashing a smirk.

"Just like my hair!" little Nash cried out.

"Anyway Natsu what do you do for fun?"

"I usually lounge around my apartment with my cat writing songs and stuff like that on my guitar." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"You play guitar!?" Lucy said quite exasperatedly.

"Yeah it makes me feel a lot better if I'm ever down, it's the only thing I've ever learned by myself."

Lucy nodded her head but then took on another confused expression. "You live alone, where are your parents?" She immediately wanted to smack herself as she saw his expression go from cheerful to very sad.

"Uh well I never knew my real parents, but then I was taken in by my adoptive father Igneel, but he left for unknown reasons when I was 13, I've been taking care of myself ever since then." He brushed a stray tear that had made it's way out of his eye. He looked back up to see Lucy's pained expression along with adjoining tears, "Natsu I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She began to cry harder, Natsu got up and rounded the table and put her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "It's okay Lucy you didn't know, it felt good to tell someone anyway." He said. "I'm really sorry, but I know how you feel, my mother died when I was young, and after that my dad became obsessed with his work and so I ran away, and now I live here by myself in a small apartment with my dog." Natsu hooked his arms around Lucy as her tears continued to flow. He rubbed her head and tried to coo her back into a calm state. After a couple minutes she stopped crying and Natsu sat back down. She wiped away one last tear and looked up at him and smiled, "that felt good to get out, I haven't told anybody, it's been hurting me for a while now."

Natsu didn't know what made him say it and he didn't know how he was so sure of himself, but he was, "Luce, you can tell me anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks Natsu, you're a really good person," she said with a little sniffle.

"Why thank you madam, I usually do not get the utmost pleasure to hear such a delightful complement from such a beautiful woman." Lucy snickered at his pompous and civilized accent before letting out a hoarse cough. Natsu looked at her with a concerned look. "You okay Luce?"

"Yeah I just have a slight cold, should be fine though," She said still letting out increasingly worse coughs.

"Lucy we need to get you home, or something, get you some medicine, do you have medicine at home?"

Lucy nodded a yes as she let out more strenuous coughs. Natsu got up and put one arm under her knees and one on her back and lifted her up bridal style, she let out a little _eek _as he lifted.

"Natsu-_cough- _what are you – _cough _– doing?"

"Why taking you home of course." He said while smirking down at her as he left the coffee shop with a quick bye to a red faced Mira. He went outside and made a right down the street and then stopped.

"What is it – _cough _– Natsu?"

"I have no idea where you live."

"I'll just – _cough _– point you there."

After a couple of wrong turns and funny misunderstandings on the street they finally made it to Lucy's apartment where Lucy was finally put back on the floor to unlock her door. They walked in and Natsu asked, "where do you keep the medicine?"

"Natsu it's okay I'm home now, you don't have to stay, I'm okay." Natsu looked down a little dejected, "okay, see ya Luce," he muttered as he slowly walked out of the door before opening it once more, "coffee shop tomorrow, see ya." He said much more cheerfully.

Lucy smiled to herself as she undressed and got ready to take a nice long bath. She ran the water and then checked and got in. She didn't know what it was about him but she trusted him, and wanted him to be happy. She contemplated her thoughts for a while longer while sitting in the bath. A couple hours later she got out, _Damn it I look like a fucking prune now_, Lucy scolded herself as she got out and put on her nightgown. She wandered to her medicine cabinet and took some cough syrup, before opening up the bathroom door and making her way over to her bed. She crawled in and searched for her stuffed animal to snuggle up to but instead her arms snaked around something much harder. She opened her eyes and she was facing a large salmon mound of hair. She screamed and jumped out of bed, before processing that it was Natsu, she settled slightly. She shook him, but to no avail, she tried her phones alarm clock sound but he still didn't wake up. After an hour of trying everything she could she gave up and climbed back in bed, _this should be alright, right? I mean yeah I've only known him for two days, but-but _Lucy couldn't think of a logical explanation as to why this was okay but went with it anyway. She stayed on her side facing Natsu's back. She was about to fall asleep until a muscular arm wrapped itself around her lower back and pulled her into Natsu's chest. _When did he turn around? _Lucy squirmed a little but then gave up due to exhaustion. She looked up for a second and gave Natsu a small peck on the lips before cuddling in close to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. _He's so warm _was her last thought before drifting off into a deep sleep. Just missing a small smile come to the pink haired boys face as he lay there.

Thanks for reading don't forget to review and also the next chapter should be a little more fluffy than these past two sorry that this one was a little bland I was having trouble thinking of what they would do between this chapter and chapter three, however the next chapter shold be good so don't worry :) Feel free to PM me anytime, I don't bite :)


End file.
